


Well, this should be fun

by Iamacarrot



Series: Matt's a jerk [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Characters from the show - Freeform, Like, M/M, Matthew calls Tord Taz, Matthew is a freakin' savage, Matthew keeps the boys in check, More than I usually write, There's a lot of sex, Thomas and Edward just go with it, Up references, Use of Edward for Future Edd, Use of Matthew for Future Matt, Use of Thomas for Future Tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: "Matt! Don't touch that! You KNOW what happened last time!""Oh calm down, Edd! What's the worst that could happen?""Lots of things. Matt.""Whatever, I'm still pressing it.""NO!"*Boop*"Too late.""You son of a..."*Intense Beeping*"Oh God...""MATT!"





	Well, this should be fun

Tom and Edd groaned as they sat up, rubbing their heads. "Matt? Where are you?" Edd asked. "Down here..." Matt whimpered, gasping as Edd jumped off of him. "Ugh... my head hurts..." Matt whined. "Well then, you should have thought of the consequences before you decided to grab that Time Travel Machine, AND TELEPORT US TO THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!" Tom growled, just this side of too close to taking his monster form.

Matt frowned, opening his mouth to say something. "Well, I wouldn't say the middle of NOWHERE." a familiar voice chuckled. All three brits looked up to see none other than their future selves. "Oh, calm down Thomas~ Just let the poor guys go..." Edd's future self slurred, obviously drunk out of his mind. "Get off of me Edward." Thomas huffed, pushing Edward to the ground. Edward landed with a grunt, groaning as he moved to push himself up, lying down flat as he saw the new profound leader of their group move forward.

"Oohhh, hello Matthew~ Does Mr. Big Boss need to assert himself to... himself?" Edward chuckled, yelping in pain when Matthew stomped on his hand. "Point taken! Point taken! I yield! I yield!" Edward shouted, panting as Matthew let his hand free. "Jeez, you're so overdramatic..." Thomas muttered, chuckling as Matthew shot him an intense, warning glare. "Thomas, Edward." Matthew huffed, gaining everyone else's attention. "Mayhaps you desire to- SIT DOWN!"

...

"Mayhaps you desire to challenge the rankings I have been given due to my newfound intelligence and strength..." Matthew growled. Thomas avoided eye contact with Matthew, Edward doing the same. "No, no. No." Edward hummed. Matthew then turned his focus back to Edd, Matt and Tom. Matthew sneered, turning to his men once more. "Tie them up. We'll leave them to themselves for the night. A punishment for trespassing will teach them very much. Very much indeed!" Matthew ordered, laughing at his own words. "But, wait-" "Do you not agree with my orders?" Matthew asked.

"Well, sure, but... the moment Red Leader finds out that we've come into contact with our past selves AGAIN, let alone adding the fact that we just left them here, none of us will get out of this alive." Thomas sighed, flinching lightly as Matt rushed up to him, hissing and revealing much longer, sharper fangs than Matt's were. "You are wise, my trusted Lieutenant." Matthew growled. Matthew then looked at the young(er) men, trying to think of a plan. "Why don't you just... charm your way into his pants? Break him down and slowly bring up the idea of taking these twerps in." Edward suggested.

"As much as I hate to admit it, that IS a good idea, Sir." Thomas sighed. Matthew said nothing, lifting Edward up and pointing to Edd, Matt, and Tom. "You got it, Strong, pale, and not-so-handsome." Edward teased, laughing when Matthew punched his arm. Edward then pulled out a futuristic looking taser, humming as it began whipping as if it were made of electric serpents.

"OH GOD! WHY DOES THAT EXIST?!" Matt shouted, backing away as Edward pushed the taser forward. "Don't play with your prey, Edward." Matthew groaned as he and Thomas began walking off, hip to hip.

Tom raised a brow, grunting as he was pushed to his feet, forced to walk in between the three intimidating older men with his friends. "Jeez, this doesn't look like such a happy future..." Edd muttered, looking around at the reddish orange sky, smog in the air as car horns went off every other second on the broken ground below, helicopters and tanks surveying the area every waking minute. "It may not be happy, but as long as I get food and water, I could care less about the commoners." Edward chuckled. "Commoners?" Tom asked. "Oh yeah. Well, to put it simply, Thing One and Thing Two here work for the most powerful man in the world! Or so the guy says." Edward explained. "They work for him? Like, as agents?" Matt asked. "As soldiers." Thomas hummed. "His TOP soldiers." Matthew chuckled.

Thomas smirked, taking no embarrassment in nudging Matthew with his hip, laughing as Matthew nudged him back.

Tom opened his mouth to speak. "Mr. Big Boss is Red Leader's lover. But, since Red Leader isn't always available to sate his urges, Red Leader allows Matthew to bed Thomas, too." Edward explained quietly.

Tom and Matt looked at each other briefly, blushing as they turned away upon direct eye contact. "It's a little odd, in my opinion. Considering how Thomas and Red Leader never actually got along, ESPECIALLY when Red Leader still let people call him by his birth name." Edward hummed. "Which was...?" Edd urged. "Tord. Duh." Edward replied, leaving no time for the others to react, as they had reached the large army base that supposedly belonged to Red Leader.

"This is all Tord's doing?" Edd whispered. "Hey! No one refers to Red Leader that way! Tord is gone, and he's never coming back!" Matthew shouted. "In my opinion, he never should have existed." Thomas scoffed. "I agree." a voice purred. Thomas and Matthew stood straight, saluting as none other than Red Leader appeared out of the main entrance. " At ease, soldiers. I see my lover has returned. And... you still have Thomas, by your side. I assume he...?"

"Oh, don't be so antsy, Taz. My arousal is easy to stir, as we all know." Matthew chuckled. "All too well." Thomas, Edward, and Red Leader sighed in unison. Edd, Matt, and Tom all went red faced, Tom and Edd glaring at Matt. Matt shrugged, hands raised in defense. "Don't worry, you get used to the idea." Thomas assured. Red Leader smirked, whispering into Matthew's ear, turning to Thomas and whispering to him as well.

Thomas and Matthew looked to each other, smiling. "That seems like it'd be fun." Thomas hummed. "I'm open to anything you guys want to do." Matthew agreed. "Edward. Make yourself useful and show your past self "Around the base", will you?" Matthew ordered. Edward rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I won't like it." Edward huffed. "You never do." Thomas retorted. "Now, you two, come on, we need to show you something." Thomas ordered, he, Matthew, and Red Leader leading Matt and Tom to a large room.

Edd raised a brow, humming as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Edd muttered, eyes widening as he turned to face a futuristic looking dart gun. "Sorry, not sorry, kid." Edward hummed, shooting a dart into Edd's shoulder, smirking as Edd fell, groaning. "I don't get paid to do this shit. Dragging victims around while those three get to have a sausage party with whomever they choose. This job sucks..." Edward complained, hoisting Edd onto his shoulder. "Again," Edward sighed to an unconscious Edd. "Sorry, not Sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Listen, I just want to thank you for all of your support, it really means a lot to me! I need to get something off of my chest to you guys, though:
> 
> Recently, I've been having a few health issues, and, I went to the doctor not too long ago. I was checked out, and the doctor said that there is a high possibility that I could have cancer. Now, the tests aren't all done, so it's not set in stone, but I just wanted to let you guys know, just in case I go on hiatus for a while. Don't freak out too much just yet, I just wanted to keep you guys updated.
> 
> I just hope that you know, you guys are my inspiration, and you all deserve awards for being awesome! <3
> 
> Also: Me and my freakin' smut addiction! This wasn't supposed to be a smut filled fic! XD


End file.
